


No.

by piningly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, things that I may develop into a fic one of these days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piningly/pseuds/piningly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It scares him how much he doesn't mind this. It scares him how his skin still beats with Derek’s pulse.</p><p> He won’t examine it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No.

The water’s lapping at his chin, touching against his lips and making the splits in his skin sting with something that feels a lot like desperation. Derek’s heavy, he’s so freakin’ heavy –it’s like the guy’s made of bricks and that’s a question he’ll definitely be asking as soon as they get out of the creepy, creepy swimming pool that they’re maybe, sorta trapped in right now—and did he mention that Derek was heavy? Stiles scrunches his eyes closed and tries to concentrate on the play of muscles that aren’t moving under his palms. He focuses on the kick-kick of legs and doesn’t think about the way the man he’s carrying is shivering, isn’t saying anything anymore. Can’t think about it.

 

Trust, that’s all this comes down to, right? Does he trust Derek? No? Maybe? Maybe no?

 

Yes?

 

It’s possible, and that fact keeps the other man in his arms even when it starts to make his throat burn and bones lock up. There’s something so incredibly stupid about the way Derek is, and Stiles can’t put a finger on it but it’s so –there’s something about it that makes him ache, because this shouldn’t be Derek. The way Derek is shouldn’t even be a 90 year old. What’s wrong with him? _Honestly._

 

It’s possible, Stiles thinks, that when they pull themselves out of this (and by them he means he because Derek’s not going anywhere unless he starts doing the caterpillar and nope, that’s something that’s not happening), his fingers will be permanently molded into the shape of Derek’s chest. It scares him how much he doesn’t mind this. It scares him how his skin still beats with Derek’s pulse.

 

He won’t examine it.

 


End file.
